Gold Coast Guide, Part One
Locations *Unmarked Ayleid ruin to the northeast of Garlas Agea, Gold Coast Contents The Gold Coast: Retreat for the Longhouse Emperors By Astinia Isauricus, Publication Date: 8th Rain's Hand, 2E 566 The Gold Coast serves as a wonderful destination for travelers that seek the most interesting sights in Cyrodiil and enjoy the fine weather and sandy yellow beaches of Anvil. While caution is always warranted whenever traveling abroad, the visionary polices and leadership of Emperor Leovic have dramatically increased safety across our shores. The Emperor himself often vacations with us, and there is no better time than now to take that trip you've always desired to the temperate Gold Coast. With bright sun and clear waves, the Gold Coast enjoys a pleasant climate fueled by warmer currents from the Abecean Sea. We offer a verdant paradise perfect for a hearty sort looking for true adventure on a reasonable budget. The Imperial Navy, tasked by our great Emperor with patrolling the Abecean Sea and ensuring safety and security across the region, makes its home port in Anvil, and no pirate dares challenge our Emperor's might. His capable, well-armed navy and accomplished soldiers ensure your safety. This guide will familiarize you with the Gold Coast's history and its many wonderful travel destinations. *** A Fertile Land Bound by Two Great Rivers Two rivers of significant size border the Gold Coast. To the north, the Brena River separates Cyrodiil from Hammerfell, and to the south, the Strid River marks the border with Valenwood. Both rivers are crucial trade routes to the interior of the continent. In years past, numerous pirate clans laid claim to both rivers, but the presence of the Imperial Navy has put an end to such activities. To truly appreciate the scale of our great rivers, one must witness the bustle of good-laden galleons sailing up and down the Brena and the Strid at the peak of trade season. While we welcome you to sail our rivers in summer, we advise against winter visits. In those months, humidity and fog make the rivers most unpleasant. *** The Beauty and Mystery of the Western Uplands Much of the Gold Coast interior consists of rocky highlands and low mountains dotted with trees, including dense oak, beech, and ash forests in the foothills. These areas make for perfect hiking tours or guided expeditions to our many ancient ruins, which are of particular interest to scholars and historians. As much of Colovia's wealth comes from logging, our lumber magnates maintain operations across the Gold Coast. Colovian wood remains in great demand for construction and weaponry. Our highlands are also prone to heavy seasonal fog, which has sparked a number of superstitions, including tales of "bull men" stalking our ruins! While these are merely rumors spread by bandits inhabiting the highlands, we do suggest you carry weapons or travel with an armed escort. In the Gold Coast, your safety is our paramount concern, and we work hard to make your stay as pleasant and enjoyable as possible. Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Gold Coast Tomes Category:Books about Imperials Category:Books about Geography